PSV Volkova SR-1
The PSV Volkova SR-1 is a Federation of Soviet People's Republics starship. She is a prototype Stealth Cruiser, first of the soon to be infamous Sherpad class, developed by the Citadel Council and gifted to the People's Republic of earth as a reward for taking on the Omega pirates. Commissioned in 2223, The Volkova is captained by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and is the mobile command centre for the S.P.R.T. Mir cell, named after the first permanently manned space station, the C.C.C.P Mir. The PSV Volkova SR-1 is named after Ruby Eve Volkova, a highly skilled Russian commando who was responsible for over 1000 deaths of NATO politicians. The PSV Volkova SR-1 is almost three times the size of the SSV Normandy SR-2 but to due a large Tantalus Drive Core developed from the drive core of Harbinger class Reaper, the Volkova SR-1 is only barred from landing on high gravity worlds, many of members of the crew report sickness and dizziness due to the extra decrease in mass. The PSV Volkova SR-1 is based on the design of both SSV Normandys so it looks and perform a lot like the Normandy SR-2. The Volkova needs less crew on-broad than other cruisers of the same size, allowing the crew luxuries that can not fit on other vessels. Internal Layout Deck 1: Officers Quarters Deck 2: Command Centre Deck 3: Crew Quarters Deck 4: Labs Deck 5: Engineering Deck Deck 6: Main Battery Deck 7: Engineering Quarters Deck 8: Entertainment Deck Deck 9: Galley Deck 10: Brig Deck 11: Hanger bay Technology Armament *'Javalin Disruptor Torpedoes' The Javelin consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which are unable to lay their main guns on targets at close range. The Volkova have 4 of them bolted to it's hull. *'AK-2218' Developed by the Union of Soviet People's Republics of earth using Reaper tech, stolen Reaper research and Thanix Cannon blueprints as well as Human Naval guns knowledge. It is believed to be named after the powerful naval guns of the 1980's Soviet Navy. Just like the Thanix Cannon, the AK-2218's core is a liquid alloy of iron, uranium, and tungsten suspended in an electromagnetic field powered by element zero. The molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light, solidifies into a projectile as it is fired, hitting targets with enough force to pierce any known shield or armors but unlike the Thanix Cannon the AK-2218 is twice as powerful and fires two red beams. *'Mass Accelerator' Due to a over s budget when the Volkova was under construction, the Volkova has a relatively small Mass Accelerator cannon for a cruiser of its size but it still packs a powerful enough punch to rip though the armour of a fully shielded dreadnought. *'Thanix Missiles' *'Planeta Mortem Missiles' Defences *'Deflector Barriers' Deflector barriers, colloquially called "shields", provide protection against most common starship weapons. *'Silaris Heavy Ship Armour' Asari-made Silaris armour can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armour is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. Diamond armour itself has two limiting disadvantages. First, while nano-tubes and CVD-diamond construction have become cheaper in recent years, it remains prohibitively expensive to coat starships or aircraft larger than fighters in Silaris material. Second, the armour must be attached to the ship's superstructure so shock waves from massive firepower can still destroy the metals beneath the armour itself. A popular misconception holds that the diamond composition of Silaris armour gives it a sparkle. In fact, atmospheric nitrogen impurities during the super-hot forging process give the armour a metallic grey or yellow. *'GARDIAN System' A ship's General ARea Defence Integration Anti-spacecraft Network (GARDIAN) consists of anti-missile/anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Propulsion & Power *'Anti-Proton Thrusters' A mass effect drive core decreases the mass of a bubble of space-time around a ship. This gives the ship the potential to move quickly, but does not apply any motive power. Ships use their sublight thrusters for motive power in FTL. There are several varieties of thruster, varying in performance versus economy. All ships are equipped with arrays of hydrogen-oxygen reaction control thrusters for manoeuvring. In combat, military vessels require accelerations beyond the capability of fusion torches. Warship thrusters inject antiprotons into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The drawback is fuel production; antiprotons must be manufactured one particle at a time. Most antimatter production is done at massive solar arrays orbiting energetic stars, making them high-value targets in wartime. The Volkova use 4 large dreadnought class Thrusters that along with the slimline shape of the Volkova gives the Volkova superior speed and mobility compared to all other cruisers and some heavy frigates. *'Tantalus Drive Core' The oversized Tantalus Drive Core generates mass concentrations that the Volkova "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. Unlike the Normandy SR-1, the Volkova being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. *'Cold Fusion Plant' :Power for the Volkova's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a cold fusion plant. H-fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down. Other Systems *'Stealth Systems' Along with the Tantalus Drive Core, the Volkova is able to temporarily sink her heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. Thanks to the scaling up of the IES and advances in heat sink technology, it is theorized that the new IES can store the heat created during FTL flight but some warn of the chance of the heat being coveted into pure energy that will be vented in the foam of Cherenkov radiation likely killing the entire crew. *'S.A.M' S.A.M or as know by the crew Samantha or Sammy for short is AI is based on EDI but a greater processing core than her and have ability to process complex emotions like sarcasm and undying love. She appears as a hologram and takes the form of an human female through multiple holographic generators throughout the ship. * BTR-135 Mako Battles *Battle of Vallhallan *Battle of Dönitz Named after the man (Karl Dönitz) who formulated the wolf pack tactic back in 1918 CE, due the d use of this tactic by the Volkova flotilla where the PSV Volkova SR-1, PSV Ain Jalut SR-1, PSV Pagan SR-1, PSV Berlin SR-1 was joined by Alliance Frigates the SSV Normandy SR-2 and the SSV Sparta SR-1 ambush a Aryan Nationalist Union flotilla using their superior speed, stealth and manoeuvrability to pick off enemy vessels whose kinetic barriers have been taken down by Javelin Disruptor torpedoes launched moments before without being hit by return fire. This victory renew the Alliance favour in the Normandy-Class Frigates after the staged attack on the former SSV Ain Jalut SR-1. Statistics 'Size ' *Length: 2367 feet (721.4 metres) *Height/depth: 63.9 feet (19.5 metres) *Width: 1006.5 feet (306.8 metres) *Weight: *Armour Thickness: 'Armament' *4 Javalin Disruptor Torpedoes *3 AK-2218s *1 Bow-mounted Spinal Mass Accelerator *Planeta Mortem Missile (Can only be loaded and armed at Threat Level Scarlet and only fired at Threat Level black) Crew = *Commanding Officer (2223 - 2248) (2253 - ): Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Status; Race; Human * Executive Officer (2223 - 2246): Senior Lieutenant Alexander Hewitt Status; Race; Human *Duty Officer/Executive Officer (2246 - 2253 - ): Senior Lieutenant Chloe Taylor Status; Race; Human *Gunnery Officer; Status; Race; *Helmsman: Fight Lieutenant Lindsay Monroe Status; Race; Human *Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Emily Lawson Status; Race; Human *Navigator: Status; Race; *Chief Engineer Officer: Sergeant Tali'Reegar Vas Volkova Status; Race; Quarian *Chief Science Officer: Dr.Penny Cooper Status; Race; Human *Armoury Chief: Warrant Officer John Winchester Status; Race; Human *Mess Sergeant: Sergeant Varvara Voroshilova Status; Race; Human *Chief Intelligence officer; Senior Intelligence officer Nikolai Petrovsky Status; Race; Human *Head of security; Commander William Riker Status; Race; Human *Morale Officer; Mary Hart Status; Race; Human *Volkova's Civil liaison Officer; Anna Hope Status; Race; Human *Volkova's Military liaison Officer; Status; Race; *Volkova's Diplomatic liaison Officer; Status; Race; *Volkova's Fleet liaison Officer; Lieutenant Kal'Reegar Vas Volkova Status; Race; Quarian *Volkova's War Correspondent; Abby Nash Status; Race; HumanCategory:Ships Category:JLH4AC